<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whiterose Week 2020 by buzzybees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656632">Whiterose Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzybees/pseuds/buzzybees'>buzzybees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Whiterose week 2020, it's whiterose week yall let's get it!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzybees/pseuds/buzzybees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hey everyone! Along with contributing to bees week, i'm actually gonna also contribute to whiterose week, and at least this is actually in the actual week unlike the bees lol. So sit back, relax, and be on the lookout for prompts for whiterose week (10th-16th)</p><p>hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, will add more if needed - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Love at First Sight/Eye-Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Weiss made eye contact with Ruby Rose, the girl had knocked over her luggage and blown up dust in her face. </p><p>The sight of her annoyed her immensely, and her actions even more so. Beacon was an Academy for mature, young adults looking to become brave Huntsmen. It wasn't a place for children to get their kicks by messing with the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. She <em>wasn't</em> going to let this immature dolt ruin her chances at the amazing experience Beacon would provide for her.</p><p>So, she stared into the other girl's eyes with a dark glare from her icy blues. Ruby's eyes wavered and were overwhelmed with apologies, but Weiss didn't have time for games like that. They weren't friends, there was no magical love at first sight feeling in any context with this girl, romantic or otherwise. It was cliche to Weiss that people believed that a connection could be built with a single moment of eye contact, and it definitely wasn't happening with her this girl.</p><p>So, she turned on her heel and stomped away, praying it would be the last time she would ever interact with the girl.</p><p>She was wrong.</p><p>The second time she made full eye contact with Ruby Rose, they were in the Emerald Forest and she <em>couldn't believe it was happening again.</em></p><p>Of all the people to run into, of all the students to find in a dense, thick forest like the Emerald Forest, she managed to not only run straight into Ruby Rose, but their eyes had locked together, and sealed their fates as much as Weiss wanted to deny that it even happened. Ozpin's words invaded her mind as she stared at Ruby, who remained about five feet away from her. Weiss then pursed her lips and exhaled sharply, swiftly turning on her heel and walking in the exact <em>opposite</em> direction of this girl.</p><p>"Hey! Where are you going?" She heard behind her, but Weiss ignored the plea, grumbling to herself as she pushed leaves and foliage out of her way.</p><p>When the only other person in the vicinity was hanging on a tree due to Pyrrha Nikos' weapon stabbed into his hoodie, Weiss stopped in her tracks and stared up at him, the floppy-haired boy waving at her awkwardly with a similarly awkward smile.</p><p>Weiss clenched her eyes shut and took a calming breath. As much as she wished she could keep walking and ignore any of this ever happened, it would be breaking the rules. And Weiss wasn't one to ever break rules like this.</p><p>She turned back around and left the boy hanging there, walking swiftly through the trees and bushes back to where Ruby was still standing, head hanging low.</p><p>"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss deadpanned, grabbing Ruby's hood to drag her along with her.</p><p>"You came back!" Ruby squealed, and Weiss winced at the sound, immediately regretting her decision.</p><p>Both encounters were not ones of love and friendship to her, neither were many of their interactions afterwards. She resented Ruby for a while, and despised how carefree and immature she was allowed to act, but managed to also be named the leader of Team RWBY. She was at a loss as to <em>what</em> Ozpin was even thinking when he made that decision. It was ludicrous and a sick joke, in Weiss' opinion, and she believed she deserved that position.</p><p>But, she quickly realised how cruel she had been to Ruby, and remedied it with homework help and a steaming cup of coffee at one in the morning.</p><p>When they were broken apart after Beacon fell, Weiss had a lot of time to reflect and think on her time at the school with her team, especially her times with Ruby in particular. She had fond memories of staying up until ungodly hours to help Ruby with homework, or the times where Ruby would assist her with certain fighting moves to combo with. They were simpler times, but she missed them all terribly. She realised quickly there was a hole in her heart as she stayed in Atlas, her eyes rarely leaving the grand window in her bedroom while she daydreamed about escaping there, to find Ruby and the rest of her team, to be with them again.</p><p>Love was not something Weiss was used to. She grew up in a household that had no love to give, save for Winter only sometimes, and Klein the butler acting as more of a father figure to her than her own father. She despised him, and her mother drank herself into a stupor every night, pretending all was well and having no care in the world in regards to her children. Love was nowhere to be found, so when Weiss met Ruby Rose outside of Beacon Academy, she had no idea what sort of feelings she would end up having for this girl.</p><p>When they reunited in Haven many months after Beacon, with Yang by her side and Ruby dropping the tray she held in her hands at the sight of them, she felt a rush inside of her she hadn't truly felt before. It bounced around in her stomach when Ruby's eyes met hers, and shot up into her throat when Ruby called her name, inviting her into the group hug with her and Yang.</p><p>"Weiss." Ruby breathed into her ear during the group hug, and Weiss felt that rush again, tears pricking behind her eyes at the softness in her tone, the relief and comfort directed towards her rendering her speechless. All she could do was hold Ruby and Yang as close as she could, gripping the fabric of Ruby's cloak to ground herself in the moment for just a little longer.</p><p>Eventually, they broke apart and smiled at each other, tears in all of their eyes as they gazed at one another. Qrow watched them all fondly, and after a moment of silence, gestured for Yang to come to him. Ruby looked confused at the gesture, but Yang complied with her uncle, looking between Weiss and Ruby.</p><p>"We can all catch up more later, okay? I've... Just gotta talk to Uncle Qrow right now, if that's okay." Yang said, and receiving no resistance from either of them, smiled and patted their shoulders, leaving them alone in the living room area to walk outside with Qrow.</p><p>Weiss swallowed thickly and returned her gaze to Ruby, who was already looking at her. Weiss sucked in a breath at the swirl of emotions in those striking silver eyes, releasing it slowly as Ruby moved in, wrapping her arms around her again. It was a proper one on one hug this time, and Weiss immediately crumbled in her arms, arms winding around Ruby's neck and face burying itself into her shoulder, some tears escaping her eyes.</p><p>"Weiss." Ruby's voice cracked, and Weiss whimpered pathetically, Ruby's grip tightening around her. "You're here."</p><p>Weiss nodded into her shoulder, taking a few breaths in order to keep her shakes under control. Ruby ran a hand up and down her back as she held her, and the soft, soothing movement helped considerably. </p><p>"I'm here." Weiss finally said in a shaky voice, slightly muffled due to still being buried in Ruby's shoulder, but Ruby heard it nonetheless. She continued her slow, comforting strokes up and down her back, and it only just occurred to Weiss that they've never properly hugged like this before. There have been little ones here and there, before Beacon fell, but never like this.</p><p>Weiss' body calmed down after another minute or so, and although she was warm and comfortable in Ruby's arms, she pulled away anyway. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, then raised them to look into Ruby's. Ruby's blinding, overjoyed smile was on display, and Weiss felt compelled to smile back, stomach swirling with so much adoration for the girl in front of her. Their eyes remained locked for a few more minutes, drinking each other in after so long of being apart. Weiss could honestly stay like that, Ruby's attention all on her, but she knew it had to end at some point.</p><p>"Need help cleaning up?" Ruby said softly, gesturing to Weiss' dirty dress and matted hair. Weiss blinked, Ruby's words sending her back to reality as she realised just how <em>dirty</em> she really was. She wrinkled her nose and reluctantly nodded, clearing her throat when Ruby cackled at her.</p><p>"There's a laundry room right down the hall. We got this, Weiss, don't worry." Ruby said, a large cheeky grin aimed at her.</p><p>Her eyes sparkled, and Weiss allowed Ruby to take her hand to lead her to said laundry room, allowing her feelings to come to the forefront for the first time in a long time.</p><p>It wasn't love at first sight. Or even second sight, or <em>third</em>. But, whatever time they were on now, Weiss realised it <em>was </em>love. What kind of love, is a whole other story for her that she hadn't opened yet. But, as long as she could look into Ruby's warm eyes and see the happiness there, she was okay with not knowing yet. </p><p>She had her team back. She had her partner back- her best friend, her rock.</p><p>And she'd never turn her heel to break their gazes ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i missed day 2 of whiterose week so im doing day 2 and 3 today, day #2 (in the admin list) is letters! i hope you enjoy this one :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss sat on her bed in her grand bedroom at Schnee Manor, knees pulled up to her chest and face pressed into them. There were wet patches forming on her white tights, balled up tissues littering her floor and multiple tissue boxes thrown into disarray in the corner of the room. Part of her shouldn't be surprised that her father did this, but it always amazed her how selfish he could be, even when it came to his own children. Even after everything she and her team had gone through, she was never given the chance to stand by them, never given the opportunity to say what <em>she </em>wanted. It was always what her father wanted.</p><p>Weiss sniffled and raised her head, tear tracks on her cheeks as she gazed over to her to her large, imposing window. Flurries of snow sprinkled down outside, some of the flakes tinkling against the glass. It was a beautiful and delicate sight, and instead of filling her with a sense of comfort, it caused her heart to constrict painfully. Who gave the weather the right to be beautiful and peaceful when Remnant clearly was not?</p><p>Beacon was gone. Pyrrha was gone.</p><p>Her team was gone.</p><p>Weiss clenched her jaw and swallowed down the sobs that threatened to spill out of her, taking a few calming breaths. After Beacon was destroyed and Pyrrha was killed, everyone met up one last time in order to come up with a plan of action. Blake had been stabbed, Yang had lost her arm, and after a sudden bright light emerged from Beacon, Ruby was carried along with everyone while being completely knocked out. Weiss had whimpered and shot over to her partner, asking all sorts of questions about what happened to her and if she was okay. No one had any answers, and by the time everyone was mostly out of harm's way, her father showed up and whisked her off back to Atlas, back to the one place she was trying so hard to get away from.</p><p>Weiss sighed deeply and shook her head, gritting her teeth in anger. It was just like him to take advantage of a tragedy in order to kidnap her. Of course he wouldn't listen to what she wanted, how could she have expected anything less?</p><p>A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, and Weiss quickly wiped her eyes, clearing her throat and straightening herself up on her bed.</p><p>"Who is it?" She called.</p><p>"It's Klein, Miss Schnee." A deep but calm voice filtered through the door. Weiss felt a wave of relief wash over her that it wasn't her father, and her lip quirked up in a ghost of a smile at Klein's voice.</p><p>"Come in." Weiss replied, leaning herself up against her headboard. The door creaked open and Klein walked into the room with a silver tray in his hand, a steaming cup sitting on top of it. Weiss's smile grew a tiny bit as Klein smiled at her, holding the tray out when he approached her bed.</p><p>"Hot chocolate, Miss?" Klein said with a goofy grin, and Weiss reached up to take hold of the cup, bringing it to her lips to blow on it.</p><p>"Thank you, Klein." Weiss said softly, and the man nodded at her, before he gave her a curious look.</p><p>"Have you been crying, Miss Schnee?" Klein asked. Weiss blinked up at the man as she took a sip of hot chocolate, the warm liquid trickling down her throat pleasantly. The warmth settled into her stomach, erasing some of the numb feeling she had been experiencing ever since she was brought home. Klein studied her from his position next to her bed, and when Weiss was finished sipping her drink, she sighed and smiled sadly at him.</p><p>""I'm just... Not feeling great right now." Weiss said, already feeling the weight returning to her shoulders, the dark pit growing in her stomach just slightly.</p><p>"Well, that's understandable, my dear." Klein said gently. He set the tray down on Weiss' night stand and proceeded to sit on the edge of her bed, looking at her with kindness in his eyes. "You've been through quite the ordeal, haven't you?"</p><p>Weiss sipped on her drink a few more times and nodded in response. heart considerably heavy. Klein watched her for a moment before he sighed and patted her knee comfortingly.</p><p>"I suppose you miss your friends greatly." Klein stated, and Weiss' heart pricked with pain at the thought of her team. She wondered what they were all doing at that moment, hoping and praying that wherever they were, they were safe.</p><p>"There was that one girl you spoke about quite a bit in your letters. What was her name? Rhonda? Rachel?" Klein looked genuinely puzzled as he stroked his chin in thought, Weiss' cheeks flushing at what he was getting at.</p><p>"Ruby." Weiss corrected. Klein snapped his fingers and smiled warmly at her, patting her knee in excitement.</p><p>"Yes, yes! Ruby. She was mentioned a lot in your letters, Miss Schnee. Is she doing okay?" Klein said.</p><p>Weiss swallowed the lump in her throat and averted her gaze from Klein, an overwhelming feeling of sadness and pain spreading over her at the thought of Ruby. Ruby, her leader, her teammate, her best friend... She had absolutely no idea if she was okay, or if she and Yang even made it back safely to Patch. Ruby was out cold the last time Weiss saw her, and it was that image that plagued her mind every single second. She looked so frail and broken, as if a single wrong move could split her into a thousand pieces. Weiss bit back the whimper that wanted to claw its way out of her throat, taking a deep breath. She couldn't break down in front of Klein.</p><p>"I don't know." Weiss said in a small voice, shoulders lifting up and down weakly. She took another small sip of her hot chocolate before setting it down on the tray on her nightstand. Her stomach churned with uncertainty, and she suddenly didn't feel like finishing the drink anymore. Klein cleared his throat and tapped Weiss' knee, encouraging her to raise her eyes and meet his gaze once again. He smiled at her, his eyes flashing between several colours before settling on a shade of silver that seemed too close to Ruby's for comfort.</p><p>"I'm sure everything will be okay, Miss Schnee." Klein said in a gentle tone. "This Ruby you spoke of seemed like a very strong person, with a good heart. I have a feeling she's safe and sound." Klein said. The tension eased out of Weiss's shoulders a fraction, and in that moment she was eternally grateful she had Klein. Schnee Manor was too big and empty on her own, and if she didn't have Klein, she didn't know what she would do.</p><p>"Thanks, Klein." Weiss replied. Klein nodded once and then stood up from the bed, reaching over to take the tray and abandoned cup of hot chocolate. He bowed politely towards her and then turned to walk to the door, only to stop before he opened it. He spun around and looked at Weiss again, a twinkle in his eye.</p><p>"You know," He began, gathering her full attention. "Perhaps it would help if you wrote a letter or two, hm? Like the ones you used to write for me." Klein said with a loving smile. Weiss furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p>"Klein, Father would never allow me to send any letters. Besides, I'm not entirely sure where Patch is in the first place." Weiss said, and Klein hummed thoughtfully, before shrugging.</p><p>"Perhaps. But, maybe the writing would ease your mind somewhat. Maybe it would be helpful to extract those dreadful thoughts and put them on the page, rather than have them fester in your mind, hm?" Klein replied, eyes flashing to an icy blue before changing to yellow. "Maybe if you act as though you're speaking to Miss Rose, it would bring you comfort."</p><p>Weiss had no response to that, and when Klein realised she was caught up in her own thoughts again, he bowed his head with respect and smiled at her once more before he opened the door to the bedroom to take his leave. Klein slipped out and allowed the door to slide shut behind him, leaving Weiss in her cold and empty room once more.</p><p>Klein's words remained in her head for the ten extra minutes she sat on her bed, until eventually she sighed and stood up, smoothing down the creases in her dress. She glanced to her desk, scattered pieces of paper littering the surface and several pens along with them. Weiss fiddled with the fabric of her dress as she stood near her bed, contemplative. Eventually, she let out a breath and shuffled towards her desk, sinking down into the chair. She gathered up the scattered papers to pile them on top of each other, pushing them to the corner of the desk. She grabbed one single piece and slid it in front of her, gingerly picking up one of the pens lying around.</p><p>She stared down at the page for a solid minute, immobile, her thoughts a whirlwind in her head. This was such a ridiculous idea, and of course it came from Klein. She knew he was only trying to help, but as she sat there staring down at a blank page, nothing coming to mind about what to even write, she just felt that there was no purpose to any of it.</p><p>She puffed out her cheeks and frowned down at the page, rubbing her temple in exasperation. She tore her gaze away for a second, and as she did so, something caught her eye.  Weiss squinted, noticing a piece of paper sticking out among the others she had stacked before, specifically because there was a lot of colour on the bottom of said page. She frowned and lifted up the stack of pages, sliding out the one that had stolen her attention.</p><p>Her breath hitched at the sight of a crude and terrible drawing, but one that she vowed to cherish for a very long time. There, on the page, was a colourful mosaic of shapes that she had no name for, because it was all from Ruby's own head. In the middle of all the rainbow coloured shapes, there was an attempt at a drawing of Weiss herself, a cartoon-ish version of herself more like. Her eyes were a deep blue shade, way too big for her face, and her body was mismatched as if a child had drawn it. Well, she thought, this was Ruby we were talking about- definitely pretty childish.</p><p>Weiss smiled fondly down at the picture, eyes flitting all over the page. It was definitely not the type of art she was into, but Ruby insisted on doing something to cheer her up one day while she was quite ill. She could barely leave the comfort of her bed, but Ruby stayed behind with her to take care of her, even though she had no cooking experience nor did she really know how to handle a sick person. Nevertheless, she drew this in an attempt to get her to smile (Ruby's words, not her own).</p><p>Obviously, it worked.</p><p>Weiss pursed her lips and sighed through her nose, pushing the drawing aside to return her gaze to the blank page in front of her. She chewed on her bottom lip and took up the pen again, suddenly full of many emotions and thoughts she wanted to express.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Ruby,</em>
</p><p>She immediately scratched that out, shaking her head and starting a new line underneath it.</p><p>
  <em>Ruby,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is Weiss,</em>
</p><p>Weiss groaned and scratched that out too. It seemed too formal, and there was no point in being formal when Ruby would never see this letter anyways. She pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled sharply, before attempting to write once more.</p><p>
  <em>Ruby,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sincerely hope you're safe and sound, and that Yang is also doing okay. I'm not sure where Blake went amidst the chaos, but I can only hope that she travelled with you two back to Patch. If I can't be with you guys, I would only wish for you three to have each other at least.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Look at me, being all sappy and emotional. If only you could actually see me like this- you'd never believe it. But, being taken from the only friends you've ever had does that to you, I suppose. I miss you all terribly, and although I have family in this house, it never feels like home to me. What felt like home was walking into the dorm room to see you and Yang arm wrestling. What felt like home was walking around the town with Blake to find each and every bookstore, because of course one would never be enough for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>What felt like home was waking up to see your smiling face every morning and to hear your beautiful laughter.</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>Weiss swallowed down the tears building up in her throat, quickly scratching out the previous line she had written before continuing on.</p><p>
  <em>I miss you the most, of course. I'm sure you didn't know this, but you're my best friend, Ruby Rose. Even from our terrible introduction, to my immature and childish ways to tear you down in the beginning, you always stayed true to yourself. You always wished the best for everyone, even someone as cracked and chipped like me. It amazed me how positive you would be, no matter the situation. You're the complete opposite of me, and I was threatened by it at first. Threatened by your capable leadership, and...</em>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>Scared of the feelings that arose in me each and every time you stuck by me, through thick and thin.</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>Weiss paused in her writing, blinking a few times before scratching that line out, shaking her head at herself.</p><p>
  <em>But, in the end, I realised how much I needed you. How much I needed <strong>all</strong> of you. You guys are more like family than my true family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blake and Yang are the sisters I didn't know I wanted until I met them. And you... You're an enigma, Ruby Rose. Something out of this world that I can't put my finger on, even as I write this. All I know is that you're a beautiful soul, inside and out, and I hope in the future we'll see one another again. One day, we'll meet again, I'm sure of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>I love you.</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>I love you so much, Ruby.</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>I didn't realise before.</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>A single tear dropped onto the page, and Weiss quickly wiped the rest that tried to escape. She scribbled out several lines, shaking her head and taking a deep breath, composing herself and her emotions. She clamped them down, as she normally would, and set back to finishing the letter she would never send.</p><p>
  <em>I love you all very much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll hold on for all of you. </em>
</p><p>Weiss signed the letter at the bottom, for reasons unknown to her, since she wouldn't be sending it anywhere. But, that didn't matter, because as she read over what she had written, choosing to ignore the scratched out parts, she realised that some of the weight had actually been lifted off of her. It was quite cathartic to write out her thoughts and feelings onto a page, and she took note to thank Klein for the idea.</p><p>Weiss sighed and folded the piece of paper, tucking it underneath the stack she had created prior. Of course, those same thoughts and feelings of despair and loneliness would invade her again, no matter how hard she tried. But, at least she wasn't completely alone in all this. She had Klein, and metaphorically, she would have her team written down on the page.</p><p>They're still there with her, even if they're physically apart. Ruby is still there, Weiss' mind conjuring up the familiar pressure in her hand as if it were Ruby's holding it, providing comfort and warmth to her. </p><p>It would help get her through. And she would see them all again. She would see Ruby again, and when she does, she's going to keep her promise of being the best partner ever. Ruby deserved that.</p><p>She just had to keep holding on. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>day #3 for whiterose week, in the admin list anyway, is valentine! hope you all enjoy this super fluffy piece. i've set it in like a highschool au</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby puffed out her cheeks in boredom as she rested her chin in her hands, elbows planted on the stall she had been forced to be in charge of. Honestly, she didn't understand why Yang had asked <em>her</em>, of all people, to take over for her. Ruby wasn't as popular as her sister, she wasn't into sports or mingling with people she didn't know. She was more focused on academics, and occasionally doodling in class to pass the time.</p><p>So, there was no way anyone was going to saunter up to the kissing booth to smooch with her. She would prefer if nobody did, actually.</p><p>The booth was set up along the main hallway of the school, where the most students would filter through to get to lunch or their classes on this side of the building. Many, <em>many</em>, people walked by it, only two people actually donating the five dollars. She didn't know their names, but they seemed nice and were kind of shy about it, to which Ruby comforted them by saying they didn't have to kiss her, the donation was good enough for her. Both of them seemed relieved at that, and after thanking her profusely for understanding their dilemma, she watched them walk down the hallway, enamoured in their conversation.</p><p>That was half an hour ago, and ever since, Ruby had been leaning against the lockers behind her, or leaning her elbows on the booth practically falling asleep. She never understood the fascination with Valentine's day, or how people seemed so desperate to find someone to date around this time. Why couldn't people just hang out with their friends and stuff their faces with popcorn while watching scary movies?</p><p>Regardless, she agreed to help Yang with raising donations to bring many new clubs into the school. Being the Student Body President meant she had a lot of things on her shoulders, and Ruby admired how well she seemed to balance them all. Yang and her girlfriend Blake were working together in order to bring a plethora of clubs and groups to the school, and what better way to raise money than to set up a kissing booth on Valentine's day?</p><p>At least, that's what Yang believed. Ruby just went along with it to help out.</p><p>As Ruby stared down at the floor, lost in thought and daydreaming about nothing, she failed to notice someone approaching the booth. Ruby's eyes fluttered, almost closing until the person cleared their throat loudly, making Ruby jump and stand up straight, almost hitting her head on the top of the booth.</p><p>"How much?"</p><p>Ruby stared blankly at the girl in front of her, heart racing at the piercing blue eyes set on her and the short, fanciful white dress she was wearing over her body. Her body that was very nice to look at, but Ruby caught herself before her eyes strayed too far, focusing instead on the girl's face, which had an exasperated expression from Ruby's lack of response.</p><p>"U-Uh, five bucks?" Ruby said with uncertainty, and the girl crossed her arms, raising a scarred eyebrow in her direction and cocking her hip out.</p><p>"Are you asking me? Or telling?" The girl snipped. Ruby's cheeks heated up and she stuttered a little, rubbing the back of her neck. The girl sighed sharply through her nose and dug around in her shoulder bag, producing a bedazzled wallet the size of Jupiter. Ruby blinked as she stretched a steady hand across the stall with a crisp five dollar bill. Ruby stared down at the bill for a moment, before a giggle down the hallway caught her attention. She glanced over to see two other girls watching the interaction play out, one with deep red hair pulled in a long ponytail and the other with short ginger hair. They quickly looked away when Ruby saw them watching, and when she looked back at the girl in front of her, Ruby noticed a pretty hue of pink on her cheeks, and saw how her eyes glanced over towards the pair down the hallway.</p><p>Oh. It was a dare.</p><p>Ruby sighed and frowned, feeling foolish that she even thought for a second that a pretty girl would want to willingly partake in this. She shook her head and touched the girl's hand, confusing her when she pushed the five dollar bill back towards her. The girl's brow creased, but Ruby just smiled softly at her, motioning towards the duo down the hallway.</p><p>"I get it. My friends make me do things I don't wanna do either." Ruby said, and the girl seemed taken aback. "If you still want to donate, that's cool. But we don't have to... You know. No big deal." Ruby grinned at her, but there was a part of her that was quite disappointed. It wasn't like this would be her first ever kiss with someone- she shared that with a close friend a few months ago, but their relationship didn't push beyond that point. They stayed close, though, and remained in contact even when she moved away. Nevertheless, she would be lying if she said it wasn't a bit exciting that this girl approached the booth, possibly wanting a kiss from her. She was stunning, and although Ruby had only just met her, she could tell she was an intriguing person that Ruby wouldn't mind getting to know, if her social skills weren't in need of improvement.</p><p>The girl huffed and lowered her hand, slapping the five dollar bill down on the booth. Ruby raised her eyebrows when the girl leaned over the booth, slightly invading her personal space.</p><p>"Who said I didn't want to do this? Of course I want to! It's for the school." The girl said with a shrill voice, and now it was Ruby's turn to be confused.</p><p>"I'll just take the money, we don't have to..." Ruby trailed off, gesturing between the two of them in order to get the message across. The girl pursed her lips and leaned back, crossing her arms. She was acting as if Ruby had challenged her in some way, as if Ruby telling her it was okay not to was some sort of dig at her. That made no sense to Ruby, but she couldn't deny the rush inside of her when the girl tilted her head, icy eyes spearing through her with a curious look.</p><p>"Okay, fine. My friends told me to come over here." The girl finally confessed, and Ruby's lip quirked up, but she was caught completely off guard at what the girl said next. "It's only because... I... Would like to get to know you... And ask if you'd be my Valentine." Her words were rushed and mumbled, and if Ruby wasn't a good listener, she wouldn't have caught any of that. But it sent her into a confused spiral, eyebrows pinching together.</p><p>"Huh?" She said dumbly, and the girl pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling sharply and shaking her head.</p><p>"God, I knew this was a waste of time." The girl huffed. She picked up the five dollars and proceeded to shove it into her shoulder bag again, wrapping her arms around herself afterwards as she began to twist her body to walk away from the booth. "Forget it."</p><p>Ruby's heart hammered away in her chest, a rush of shock travelling through her at the girl starting to walk away, towards her two friends that were waiting for her. Ruby sputtered for a second, cheeks hot as she let out a strained sound.</p><p>"Wait, wait! I'm sorry, come back." Ruby pleaded, the girl stopping in her tracks. Students filtered out of classrooms and weaved around each other, the girl ignoring them as spun around to look into Ruby's eyes. Ruby scratched her cheek in embarrassment, clearing her throat and beckoning the girl to come back to the booth. "A deal's a deal."</p><p>The girl blinked at her a few times, but quickly composed herself and remained stoic as she walked back to the booth. Ruby studied her, a light blush beginning to form on the girl's pale cheeks as she rummaged around in her bag for the five dollars again. Ruby pressed her lips together, butterflies spreading around in her stomach when the girl finally found the money.</p><p>The girl slowly laid the money down, gently this time, and slid it towards Ruby. Ruby smiled politely and took it, opening up the donation box next to her on the booth and sliding it inside to join the other donations. She closed the box and then straightened up, meeting the girl's eyes from the opposite end of the booth.</p><p>The girl's facade finally cracked a little, the blush deepening on her face when she realised what was really about to happen. But before it did, she cleared her throat and thrust her hand out towards Ruby, averting her eyes out of nervousness.</p><p>"Weiss." The girl- Weiss- stated flatly. Ruby grinned and took her hand, a soft sensation spreading up her arm and down into her stomach at how nice Weiss' hand felt to hold. They shook hands for a bit before pulling their hands away, Weiss returning her gaze to Ruby.</p><p>"Ruby." Ruby said in a chipper tone, and Weiss huffed a laugh, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"I know." Weiss replied. Ruby looked surprised, so Weiss explained all while playing with the white ribbon tied around her stomach. "You sit near me in History class. I'm usually in the back with my friends Pyrrha and Nora, the imbeciles that encouraged me to come over here in the first place." Weiss said, sighing in annoyance at the mention of her friends. Ruby wracked her brain for a moment, before something clicked. She snapped her fingers, startling Weiss.</p><p>"Ohhhh, right! I know you guys. Aren't you usually the referee when those two arm wrestle at the start of class?" Ruby beamed, and Weiss' face turned an even deeper shade of red, eyes flicking away before she nodded, confirming Ruby's theory. Ruby giggled. "That's awesome. I should join in one of these days."</p><p>Weiss snapped her eyes back to her, a glint of hope in them. "You'd... Want to join us?" Weiss asked, and for someone that was so stubborn and stoic before, she sure was letting all of her timidness show now. It was really cute to Ruby, and she found herself enjoying her talk with Weiss as the minutes passed by.</p><p>"Sure! It'd be fun." Ruby said enthusiastically. </p><p>Weiss allowed a small smile to form on her lips at that, and Ruby decided right then and there that she would have to get Weiss to smile more.</p><p>There was a beat of silence before a flash of recognition travelled over Ruby's face, and she gestured to Weiss.</p><p>"So, um, how did you want to do this?" Ruby asked with a shaky voice, becoming quite nervous at what's about to occur. Weiss looked at her, just as nervous, and she shrugged weakly.</p><p>"I don't know, um..." Weiss seemed deep in thought for a moment, before she shifted in her place and leaned a bit closer to the booth. "I... Would like to get to know you more, outside of this booth. And if... You agreed to that, and we got to know each other better... I wouldn't want a first kiss with you to be here of all places." Weiss spoke softly to her, and Ruby's heart melted at the sincere thought she had put into that. Clearly, there were some feelings being formed here for the both of them, and Ruby had to agree that if something were to happen down the line, she wouldn't want their first kiss to be like this.</p><p>"That makes sense." Ruby smiled gently at her, relieving some of the tension in Weiss' shoulders. "Cheek kiss, then?"</p><p>Weiss' blush returned in full force, and she cleared her throat before nodding quickly. Ruby grinned and nodded once back, before leaning in a little. Weiss remained rigid and nervous, up until Ruby planted her lips onto her cheek, lingering there for a few seconds. The butterflies in Ruby's stomach increased ten fold, the fact that she was kissing a very pretty girl not doing her any favours. Even if it was just the cheek.</p><p>Ruby softly pulled away from her cheek and leaned back, heart warming at the dazed look on Weiss' face. It took her another moment before she recovered, and when she did, she looked into Ruby's eyes.</p><p>"Thanks for stopping by." Ruby said with sincerity, and Weiss breathed out deeply, lips pulling up in a sweet smile. She and Ruby stared at each other for another minute, before the warning bell for the end of lunch rang overhead. Weiss jumped and glanced around, noticing her friends were squealing down the hallway. She sighed and looked at Ruby again, soft smiles on their faces.</p><p>"Thank you for... Um, that." Weiss replied, clearing her throat. "I should go now, but... I look forward to seeing you again." Weiss said, and with a final nod to Ruby, turned and began to walk away. Before she could leave, though, Ruby called after her.</p><p>"I'll be your Valentine, by the way!"</p><p>Weiss froze mid-step, stood there for a minute, and then quickly raced towards her friends, both of them wrapping their arms around Weiss in excitement as Weiss covered her blushing face. Ruby giggled at the antics, sighing happily as she leaned back on the lockers, watching Weiss and her friends round the corner and leave her sight. </p><p>Maybe Valentine's day wasn't so bad after all. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>day #4 for whiterose week, in the admit list, is connections. i hope you enjoy this one :) set in an unspecified time while they're still at beacon, i guess just if things didn't completely go to shit at the end of of vol3. idk i kinda had trouble with this prompt and i know there are other prompts to choose from too, but i wanted to be consistent and i wasn't sure what to write with the goddesses au prompt either. im not super proud of this one but i hope it's a bit of fluff for yall and you enjoy it either way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss had never felt a strong connection to anyone.</p><p>Growing up as a Schnee, with an older sister that left her behind and a younger brother that despised her, with the cherry on top being that her father was a manipulative bastard and her mother ignored it all to drink alone in her bedroom, meant that it was difficult for her to make connections. Her family wasn't the warmest or happiest, so she threw herself into her training. Every day and every night, she would practice and train in order to improve enough so that her father would allow her to leave Atlas. It was strenuous work, and it took a lot, but eventually, her father said yes to sending her to Beacon, and she was off the next week.</p><p>Beacon, and Vale, were incredibly different to Atlas. The streets weren't littered with grief and poverty, for one. And two, it seemed a much warmer and accepting place than Atlas could ever be. People just... <em>Spoke</em> to each other, no cold exterior or rigid posture, no fake smiles in order to gain the upper hand in the conversation. It wasn't what she was used to, but she vowed to stick to her goal regardless: train hard at Beacon, keep her head on straight, and to not let anyone distract her, not even her own teammates, whoever they would be.</p><p>Everything was great until she met Ruby Rose outside of Beacon Academy, dust blowing up in her face and a socially awkward, very young girl apologising profusely for the event that occurred. Weiss fumed and glared at the girl, ignoring her apologies and leaving her there, annoyance to the roof that this <em>girl</em> was attending this school. </p><p>"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." Weiss had said to her that first day, mockingly and with a jab thrown Jaune's way. Ruby didn't understand she was mocking her, but she got the message when Weiss replied with a resounding "No" when Ruby had said "Really?".</p><p>But, despite her immature attitude and rude behaviour, Ruby was always there for her. She was nice to her, sometimes to a fault, and it confused Weiss. It confused her how someone could be <em>that</em> positive, and immediately make friends and create connections with people that genuinely enjoyed her time. Weiss grew up in a household that valued logistics over emotional conversations, valued head over heart mentality. But Ruby seemed the complete opposite- always striving to do her best, but never sacrificing her beliefs and never giving up on her friends, no matter what.</p><p>It was this reason that Weiss eventually turned a new leaf, and realised that her friends meant more to her than the approval of her father, and they would always mean more to her than working herself down to the bone to be the perfect huntress. She had created important connections with all of them, but none held a candle to the one she and Ruby had started to create together.</p><p>"Weisssss... Are you done yet?" Ruby whined, and Weiss blinked, brought back to the present task at hand. Ruby puffed her cheeks out and looked at her with an bored expression. Weiss blinked again and looked down at her desk, realising she was in the middle of reading over Ruby's newest essay for Port's class when her mind began to drift. </p><p>"Not yet." Weiss replied, and Ruby sighed, flopping back onto Weiss' bed. Ruby laid there while Weiss finished up reading her essay, making little notes in the margins on how it could improve before she leaned back in her chair, dropping the pen onto her desk.</p><p>"There, finished." Weiss stated, and Ruby shot up, beaming smile on her face as she snatched the paper from the desk. Weiss rolled her eyes as Ruby skimmed it, paying special attention to the notes Weiss had left. Her tongue poked out in concentration, and Weiss glanced to it for a brief second before averting her gaze to look out the window, waiting patiently for Ruby to finish reading.</p><p>Once she did, she hummed in thought and placed the paper onto her bunk. Weiss looked at her quizzically.</p><p>"What?" Weiss asked, feeling a tad defensive at the sound Ruby had made about her edits of her work. Ruby looked back at her, eyes wide and hands raised in surrender towards her partner.</p><p>"Nothing! It all made sense, I promise." Ruby said, but Weiss narrowed her eyes at her, and her facade began to crumble. Ruby scratched her cheek and laughed nervously. "Okay, no, I don't get anything you said."</p><p>Weiss sighed sharply through her nose and threw her head back in annoyance, shaking her head before raising herself out of her chair. She and Ruby were level now, much to her chagrin, since she used to be taller than her. But Ruby had grown up, as did she.</p><p>"If you didn't understand, why did you ask me to do it in the first place?" Weiss asked, crossing her arms and cocking her hip out. Ruby furrowed her eyebrows at the question, tilting her head.</p><p>"Of course I'd ask you, Weiss. You're my best friend, I definitely trust you more than anyone else to be brutally honest with me." Ruby said with a cheerful grin, poking Weiss in the shoulder. Weiss blinked at her, at the adorable grin set on her face, at how happy she looked to have Weiss do this for her. Weiss pursed her lips in order to fight back the smile trying to crawl its way out, and instead she sighed lightly.</p><p>"Well, someone has to be." Weiss replied, and Ruby giggled. There was a beat of silence, eventually interrupted by Weiss' scroll ringing on the desk. They both jumped and whirled towards the scroll, Weiss wasting no time in snatching it up. She looked at the caller, clenched her jaw and steeled herself, glancing to Ruby for a fraction of a second before answering the scroll.</p><p>"Father." Weiss said.</p><p>"Weiss." He replied, and Weiss could hear the smirk in his voice, could practically visualise how smug he looked behind his desk back in Atlas. Ruby was watching her, now, and Weiss turned away from her, focusing on the conversation at hand.</p><p>"What do you want?" Weiss said, and as much as she would like to allow the exasperation to seep through, she didn't want to make the situation even worse than she expected it to be. So, she bit her tongue and remained neutral, her father's light chuckle travelling through the phone.</p><p>"Can't a father call his daughter to ask how her studies are going?" Jacques said with a hint of mocking, and Weiss bit the inside of her cheek, shoulders tense and body still as a statue.</p><p>"I suppose. But, I know that's not why you called." Weiss replied, deciding to end the charade and get right to the point. Her father let out an amused hum, before a switch seemed to flip completely, and Weiss clenched her eyes shut.</p><p>"Who gave you the right to <em>suggest</em> you wouldn't be travelling home for the break?" Her father seethed through the phone, and Weiss held the phone away from her ear for a moment before returning it to hear the rest. "That school is drilling ideas into your head, is that it? Your family is back here, Weiss. Your mother misses you terribly, you know."</p><p>Weiss sucked in a sharp breath at the mention of her mother, pain pricking into her heart as she imagined her, bottles littering her mother's bedroom floor and her body limp and frail on the bed. Weiss swallowed the lump in her throat and took a breath, tuning back in to what her father was saying next.</p><p>"Those people are <em>not</em> your friends, nor are they your family. Am I clear? You will return home next week to spend the break here, and maybe some sense will come to you about attending Atlas Academy instead."</p><p>His voice stabbed into her chest like a million pin needles, his words sending a dark shiver through her. Her lungs were having trouble gathering air in them, and as her father waited for her response on the other line, she stood there in the middle of the dorm room, attempting to calm herself down enough to do so.</p><p>That was when a small pressure was placed into the middle of her back, causing her to jump and whirl around. Ruby stood there, her soft, warm hand pressed against her back. Her eyebrows were pinched together in concern, and her silver eyes looked at her with a layer of worry, but also encouragement and comfort. Ruby was there, her presence providing her with a comfort she didn't know she needed. Her shoulders relaxed a little, and her rigid posture softened a bit more when Ruby stepped closer, wrapping her arm around Weiss' body. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer, before a low growl brought her attention back to her scroll.</p><p>"Am I <em>clear</em>, Weiss?" Her father repeated, his voice sending another chill down her spine. Weiss took a breath, Ruby's soothing aura radiating off of her and washing over Weiss. Weiss braced herself for the next part of this conversation.</p><p>"I... Want to be with my friends for the break, Father. I promised them I would, and I plan to keep that promise." Weiss said, voice steady despite the fact that if Ruby wasn't there she would break into a thousand pieces.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it seems like you're under the impression that it matters what you want." Her father said with disgust, and Weiss shuddered at the thought of his sneering face. "That's not what's happening here."</p><p>"Yes it is." Weiss cut him off, anger flaring up inside of her now. Ruby's touch grounded her though, and prevented her from completely losing her mind. She felt Ruby shift a little, her head resting on Weiss' shoulder delicately, as if any more pressure would cause Weiss to fall apart even more. It was doing the opposite, though. </p><p>"This is my life, and I get to choose this time. I'm staying with my friends, and don't try to change my mind. You don't get to do this to me, not again. Goodbye, Father." Weiss said, stony and hard as steel, and her father began yelling again as she closed her scroll, effectively ending the call. Her lungs could breathe again, and relief washed over her now that the call was over with. Her body was still stiff, but when she turned to Ruby, who lifted her head from her shoulder to look into her eyes with that same soft, concerned look, Weiss felt all tension leak out of her hardened bones.</p><p>"Thank you." Weiss whispered, and Ruby nodded emphatically, her one hand still touching the small of Weiss' back.</p><p>"I'm always here, Weiss." Ruby stated, as if it were obvious to her. Weiss swallowed and nodded, allowing a small smile to slip through. Ruby <em>was</em> always there- through thick and thin, through the hardships and the emotional ups and downs of Weiss' life. All her teammates were, of course, but Ruby understood her more than anyone else. Ruby was her rock, the person she would go to with all her troubles, and even though Weiss knew in her heart that Ruby had Yang for that position, it didn't hurt her like she thought it would. Because Ruby was still <em>here, </em>with her, and their lives had become intertwined and connected, and not only because they were teammates. They just... Understood each other, and their partnership had evolved into something that Weiss couldn't exactly name.</p><p>Perhaps it was because of that very first moment, back in the Emerald Forest. Their eye contact sealed their fates, the connection being formed right then and there. It just took Weiss a while to understand that, and vowed to be the best partner she could be.</p><p>Ruby was that for her, at least.</p><p>Weiss reached out and wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck, catching Ruby off guard. She wasn't completely used to displays of affection, even after all this time, so she was surprised even with herself that she bridged the gap to do this. Nevertheless, she needed it, and was happy that Ruby understood that. Ruby hugged her back, arms loose and gentle around her, and Weiss rested her chin on Ruby's shoulder, looking out the window behind her.</p><p>"If you repeat a word of this to anyone outside of this room, I'll vehemently deny it." Weiss said with a slight smile, glad that their position hid it. "But... I'm glad you were here."</p><p>There was a moment of stillness, before Ruby's body began vibrating with an excitement that Weiss could only assume was waiting impatiently to be let free, even before their hug began. Weiss groaned as Ruby giggled into her ear.</p><p>"Awww, Weiss! Such a sap, now." Ruby replied, and Weiss sighed through her nose with a grumble, shaking her head. But, she maintained the hug, a pleasant warmth spreading throughout her body when Ruby tightened her hold around her.</p><p>"Only for you." Weiss mumbled into Ruby's shoulder.</p><p>"Huh?" Ruby asked, and Weiss' face flushed as she cleared her throat, pulling herself away from her to distance herself from whatever the hell that was.</p><p>"I said... No, ew." Weiss said, pushing Ruby's shoulder and walking around her, placing her scroll back on her desk. Ruby giggled behind her.</p><p>"Whatever you say, Weiss." Ruby replied, and Weiss whirled around to give her a look, one that Ruby just cackled at again.</p><p>"I have Myrtenaster ready, you know." Weiss said, and Ruby feigned fear, gasping with her eyes wide.</p><p>"No, not <em>that</em>." Ruby teased, and Weiss reached around her desk to grab said weapon, eyebrows raised when Ruby quickly grabbed Crescent Rose. They stared at each other for a moment, amusement swirling in both of their eyes.</p><p>Then, Ruby burst into a flurry of rose petals and shot out the door, leaving Weiss sputtering and dumbfounded. </p><p>"Hey, that's cheating!" She yelled after Ruby, and when her only response was a distant giggle, she grumbled and shot after her partner, ignoring the looks in the hallway as she chased her.</p><p>They had a mini duel once Weiss caught up with her, and it released all of Weiss' pent up emotions from the call with her father earlier. Ruby was always there to help with that, and she would always be grateful that she had a friend, and partner, in Ruby.</p><p>They were connected in that way, and were building that connection and bond as time went on.</p><p>And Weiss was more than happy with that. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nap Time and/or Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>day #5 of whiterose week is nap time/cuddles! hope you enjoy this short fluffy one shot :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby groaned in exhaustion as she walked through the door to Team RWBY's Atlas dorm room. She grimaced at the slight pain in her shoulder, wrapping her hand around it and winding her arm up to ease the tension. She sighed and walked further into the room, laying Crescent Rose down on her bed on the top bunk. Her muscles ached from the rigorous training with the Ace-Ops, Harriet landing a particular heavy blow to her shoulder. Ruby took a breath and laid her forehead against the side of the top bunk, closing her eyes for a minute.</p><p>Her body relaxed a bit more, but she really had no motivation to pull herself up onto her actual bed. So, she opened her eyes and pushed herself away from the beds, glancing down to the bottom bunk underneath hers. She smiled a little and without hesitation flopped down onto the bottom bunk, humming in content when her head hit the softest pillow known to man. She closed her eyes and sighed lightly, allowing the comfort of the blankets underneath her and the lovely scent attached to the pillow under her head sink her deeper into a sleepy state. Ruby was usually the one bouncing off the walls, overly excited for the training and getting to know the Ace-Ops, helping them on missions. Of course, that was still the case, but sometimes the leader just needed time to recharge. And with Blake and Yang out on a mission with Marrow, and Weiss talking with Winter, maybe she'll get some much needed rest.</p><p>"I believe that's my bed."</p><p>Ruby's eyes flew open and she shot up on the bed, banging her forehead on the underside of the top bunk. She yelped and pressed a hand to her forehead to try to rub away the pain, before a soft pressure sunk down onto the bed next to her, a gentle hand reaching out to touch her own.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Weiss shrieked. Her hand wrapped around Ruby's to pull it away from her forehead, and Weiss' eyes flicked all over it in concern. Ruby groaned and looked at Weiss, a red mark forming on her forehead.</p><p>"I was almost asleep." Ruby whined, before flopping back down onto her back on the bed. Weiss huffed and crossed her arms, looking down at her with her brow raised.</p><p>"And I reiterate, this is my bed." Weiss replied, and Ruby puffed out her cheeks, glancing up at her.</p><p>"I'm too tired to climb up there." She pointed to the top bunk, then proceeded to shift on the bed so Weiss had more room, moving closer towards the wall. Weiss rolled her eyes while Ruby closed hers again, shifting more to get comfortable. "Five minutes, please."</p><p>Weiss pursed her lips, eyes locked on Ruby's serene and soft face. It was the first time she had noticed the deep bags under Ruby's eyes, the exhaustion that was settling into her bones from the chaos of the Ace-Ops and their missions. Weiss softened when Ruby turned onto her right side, her eye cracking open to look up at her. She smiled that soft, puppy-like Ruby smile at her, and Weiss couldn't help but flash an equally as soft one back at her, one that was usually only reserved for her.</p><p>Ruby patted the spot next to her and grinned.</p><p>"There's plenty of space if you're tired, Weiss." Ruby giggled. Weiss' face flushed and she huffed, averting her gaze. Ruby reached out to touch her hand, wrapping her fingers around it and lifting it up to wave it around childishly, another giggle escaping her. "Come onnnnn, you know you've missed the Ruby Cuddles." Ruby sing-songed, Weiss shaking her head as her partner continued to play with her hand.</p><p>Ruby pouted when Weiss remained at the edge of the bed, finally letting go of her hand and letting it fall into her lap. </p><p>"I know I've missed Weiss Cuddles." Ruby said. Weiss glanced at her with an unreadable expression, a small frown tugging at the corner of her lip. Ruby aimed her pout at her, and she could tell that Weiss was starting to crumble.</p><p>"That was a long time ago." Weiss said, but she was already shifting herself more onto the bed. Ruby bit back the smile that threatened to overtake her, instead looking into Weiss' eyes with warmth.</p><p>"Then what better timing than now to bring them back?" Ruby said. There was a soft smile on her face and a loving twinkle in her eye, and Weiss sighed softly, finally giving in and manoeuvring herself onto the bed. Ruby beamed and opened her arms immediately to allow Weiss to sink into them, both of them laying on their sides. Ruby hummed softly into Weiss' hair, strong arms embracing Weiss' small frame. Weiss sighed and enveloped Ruby with her arms as well, both of them shifting until they were comfortable.</p><p>"Hmm, I've missed this." Ruby breathed out, closing her eyes and nuzzling her face into Weiss' soft hair. Weiss allowed a smile to slip through as she tucked her head under Ruby's chin, effectively hiding it.</p><p>"Five minutes." Weiss stated, and Ruby snorted, nodding her head slowly.</p><p>"Sure. Five minutes." Ruby replied, tightening her hold around her. The tension leaked out of both of their bodies, and despite Weiss' warning of just five minutes, they stayed that way for more than that. It had been a long time since they've done this, and usually when it happened, Ruby had to beg her to do it. Weiss was never great with physical affection- growing up in Atlas will do that to you- but over time, with Ruby's help, cuddles had become more of a regular occurrence, mostly when they were tired or needed comfort. Ruby had encouraged it more so, but after Beacon fell, and they were separated and the chaotic mess that was Haven and then Cordovin, this was the last thing on either of their minds.</p><p>But, after Ruby's long, hard training session today, and Weiss' emotional talk with Winter, they both needed it.</p><p>So, Weiss slowly relaxed in Ruby's hold, eventually closing her eyes. They laid there, wrapped up in each other, soft breathing mingling together as they both fell deeper into a sleepy state. Eventually, they would need to get up, and they would need to go back to training and fighting. But for now, they would hold onto this, and hold onto each other for as long as possible.</p><p>A quick nap wouldn't hurt anybody.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Forbidden Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>day #6 for whiterose week is forbidden love! hope you enjoy it :) this is kind of romeo/juliet vibes but like.. it's gay and better than that lol, and no one dies</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss laid under her fluffy blankets, mind blocking out the world in order to catch a few more moments of sleep. It was a long day yesterday, her father intentionally setting up more meetings in order to keep her plate as full as possible. She sighed through her nose- it was just like him to interfere with her rare days off in order to work her down to the bone, dealing with whiny Kings and Queens that vied for her wealth and advice on trade routes between the kingdoms, among many other things. Oh, but her father took it one step further and began inviting Princes from all over the country, dragging her on little dates with every single one in order to get to know them. </p><p>Weiss turned onto her side and sighed again, burying herself deeper into her blankets. The potential suitors were all very nice and respectful, save for a few that thought grabbing her waist to attempt to kiss her was chivalrous. Weiss grimaced and shuddered at those thoughts, before quickly pushing them away. Her father didn't care, though, and continued this circus, despite Weiss clearly not being interested at all. And she would never be interested in those wealthy, fair looking Princes, because her heart belonged elsewhere.</p><p>"Psst... Princess?"</p><p>Weiss' eyes shot open and she blinked at the sunlight streaming through her wide window. Her silky blankets slid down to her waist as she raised herself up, blinking a few more times before she squinted at her window, a figure coming into view. Her eyes widened and her heart surged while she threw her covers off of her, standing up quickly.</p><p>"Ruby?" She hissed through her teeth, glancing back to the doors to her chambers. She looked to Ruby, who sported a radiant smile through the glass of the window. Weiss rushed over and pushed open the right side of the window, the sides splitting down the middle and allowing her to shove half of it open while keeping the other closed. Ruby crouched on a tree branch right outside of the window, and when Weiss opened the right side, Ruby beamed up at her.</p><p>"Hello, my fair maiden, what brings you here-"</p><p>"<em>Ruby</em>," Weiss hissed again, glancing behind her at the doors once more before meeting Ruby's startled eyes again. "You can't just show up like this when I'm unprepared. Father could walk in at any moment, or worse, the guards could have seen you climb up here!" Weiss scolded, and Ruby frowned at her, before a cheeky grin replaced it in mere seconds.</p><p>"I'm the best climber in the country, my lady. No guards would have seen me." Ruby puffed her chest out to appear buff and charming, but it only caused her to stumble a little on the branch and she quickly gripped the stone underneath Weiss' window, letting out an awkward giggle at Weiss' deadpan stare. "Okay, maybe this wasn't my best idea."</p><p>"You think?" Weiss said, crossing her arms. Ruby bit her lip, but her eager smile broke through it. She bounced on the tree branch, swaying it up and down.</p><p>"I just couldn't wait to see you." Ruby said, planting her hands firmly on the stone surrounding Weiss' grand window. The branch was sturdy enough to hold her as she slowly stood up, becoming level with Weiss' flushed face. Ruby grinned at her and glanced between her eyes and her lips, before settling on her icy blues. "I missed you." She said cutely.</p><p>Weiss' stomach lurched with a thrilling tremor travelling through her body, the fact that Ruby risked so much to come see her doing wonders to her mind and heart. She felt her tough exterior start to crumble a little at the sight of Ruby's precious smile and the adoration pouring from her eyes, all for her. Weiss licked her bottom lip, suppressing the shudder down her spine when Ruby's eyes flicked to it immediately.</p><p>"I missed you too." Weiss breathed out, shoulders finally relaxing as she leaned in towards Ruby, placing her hands on the window sill to steady herself as she leaned out of the window. Ruby's silver eyes sparkled, and she pressed closer to seal their lips together in a soft motion, mouths melding together perfectly as they moved slowly. Ruby hummed in content against her lips, one of her hands reaching up to cup Weiss' cheek. Weiss' heart thumped in her chest, fear of her father catching them dissipating briefly as Ruby's soft fingers caressed her warm cheek. </p><p>It was only when Ruby licked her bottom lip that Weiss came to her senses all of a sudden, pulling herself away from Ruby's irresistible, incredibly kissable lips. Ruby whined and chased after her lips, but Weiss leaned back a little more with a hint of a smirk on her face.</p><p>"I have to get ready for today." Weiss said, pushing herself away from the window. Ruby huffed and clambered into Weiss' room ungracefully, Weiss whirling around with wide eyes.</p><p>"Ruby, what are you-"</p><p>Ruby scrambled into her room, failing to notice the new addition next to the window. Her foot hit a vase situated there, and Weiss sucked in a break harshly as it collided with the floor, shattering into a million pieces. Weiss stood there, motionless for a few seconds, and Ruby's eyes widened at the damage she caused, jaw dropping slightly.</p><p>"Oops." Ruby whispered, scratching the back of her head with an awkward blush on her cheeks. Weiss' nostrils flared and she looked at her, pointing at her and about ready to chew her out.</p><p>"Your Majesty? Is everything okay?" A deep voice came through Weiss' bedroom doors, and both of them snapped their attention over to it. Weiss froze, eyes locked on the knobs turning and the person attempting to come inside. Weiss turned to Ruby, who had become very pale and nervous.</p><p>"<em>Go</em>." Weiss whispered harshly, motioning towards the window. But, just as Ruby was about to make her way back out the way she came, the door opened a fraction, and without thinking, Weiss quickly grabbed Ruby's cloak and dragged her to the floor with a soft 'thump'. Ruby winced and looked up at her with a 'what the hell?' expression, only for Weiss to motion for her to be quiet, gesturing towards the door.</p><p>The door finally opened and her butler, Klein, walked through with a silver tray in his hands. He smiled warmly at Weiss, but gave her a quizzical look at her position near the window, hands behind her back and an odd smile aimed at him.</p><p>"Are you alright, Princess?" Klein said in concern, closing the door behind him as he gazed at her awkward posture. Weiss remained still, flashing him what she hoped was a normal smile.</p><p>"Of course, Klein. Everything is perfect." Weiss replied smoothly, using her foot to tap Ruby in the stomach, gesturing for her to get under the bed. Ruby let out a soft grumble before complying, clambering underneath the bed as Klein walked closer to Weiss' side of the bed. He gazed at her intently, taking a quick glance around the window and towards Weiss' bed before he met Weiss' eyes again.</p><p>"Of course." Klein stated, clearing his throat and smiling back at her, lifting the tray in his hands to bring attention to it. "I have your breakfast. You didn't make it to the dining hall this morning, so your father sent me with a few leftovers." Klein said in a chipper tone, Weiss looking down at the tray. It was a lovely breakfast- bacon and eggs, with a roll of bread and a side dish of strawberries, blueberries and grapes. Her smile turned pained and tight as she slowly nodded at Klein, gazing over the food. Probably her father attempting to convince her to play nice today in the meetings.</p><p>"Thank you, Klein. It looks lovely." Weiss said, and he nodded before turning his back on her, walking over to the small table setting in her bedroom. As he was laying out the contents for her on the table, utensils and all, Weiss quickly shifted towards the bed to look under it, a soft gasp escaping her.</p><p>Ruby wasn't there.</p><p>"What..." Weiss said, brows pinching in confusion. She clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes as she straightened herself back up, just in time for Klein to turn around to face her again.</p><p>"Anything else I can assist with, Your Highness?" Klein asked. Weiss opened her mouth to speak, only to shut it in surprise when her eyes caught something behind Klein, towards her closet where all her dresses hung. She saw a very familiar black boot peeking out from behind the wardrobe, and her eyes widened briefly, causing Klein to become worried again. "Princess, are you sure everything is alright?"</p><p>Weiss glanced to him, the man beginning to turn around to look towards where Ruby was. Weiss squeaked and rushed forward, grabbing Klein's shoulders in order to stop him from turning around fully. Klein looked dismayed, and Weiss shot him a smile, aiming him towards the doors to her chambers.</p><p>"Everything's great! Promise. I really must be getting ready for today, though. Thank you so much for the breakfast, Klein." Weiss said, starting to push him to the doors. Klein sputtered at the sudden action, looking at Weiss when she opened the door up for him.</p><p>"Princess, something seems very off-"</p><p>"I'm fine! See you at the meeting later, Klein." Weiss said, gently shoving the man out of her bedroom and shutting the door. There was a beat where Weiss held her breath at the door, listening intently to see if he would leave. After another minute of silence, there was a huff and footsteps travelling the opposite direction of the bedroom. Weiss let out a breath and relaxed her shoulders, shaking her head.</p><p>There was a shuffle from behind her and to her right, towards her wardrobe. It brought her back to the reality of the situation, and she spun around, Ruby stepping out from behind the wardrobe with an embarrassed blush on her face and arms wrapped around herself in shame. Weiss glared at her and growled at the sight of her.</p><p>"Ruby, what the <em>hell</em> were you thinking?!" Weiss shrieked, and Ruby winced at her tone. Weiss stomped up to her personal space, Ruby shrinking back a little at the intimidating nature of her partner. "We could have been caught! Lord knows what my father would have done if he knew you were here to see me. The last time he saw you, he vowed to... To..." Weiss trailed off, breath hitching from the flood of emotions that came to the surface. Ruby looked at her with sadness, and it broke Weiss' heart to see that, but she had to continue. "He said he would <em>kill</em> you, Ruby... He doesn't want us together, don't you understand? That's why all these insufferable Princes are trying to claim my hand, because he can't fathom his only daughter and heir being... You know..."</p><p>"A person?" Ruby interrupted, a flash of anger in her eyes. Weiss pursed her lips and sighed deeply, averting her gaze from Ruby to glance at her bedroom doors, on edge. She heard Ruby let out a breath, then two hands touched her shoulders, bringing her attention back to her partner. Ruby's eyes remained a sad silver, a sheen layer of tears already forming. "I love you, Weiss. And you love me. Why is that so wrong?"</p><p>Weiss allowed Ruby to cup her cheeks now, her hands as gentle as always, voice matching it. She looked into Ruby's eyes, shaking her head with a sad smile.</p><p>"It's not my choice to make." Weiss' voice cracked at the end, and a single tear spilled out of Ruby's eye, travelling down her pale cheek. Ruby shook her head and sniffled, maintaining eye contact with her.</p><p>"We always have a choice, my love. Always." Ruby said in desperation, body gravitating closer to hers, foreheads almost touching. "We can run away from here. Yang can get us a boat, we can sail away and be together. <em>Please."</em></p><p>Weiss bit her bottom lip painfully, closing her eyes in order to avoid seeing the vulnerable, broken look in Ruby's eyes.</p><p>"I'm the Heir, Ruby. It's not that simple." Weiss said. Ruby whimpered, and Weiss wished she didn't have to hear that sound ever again, a piece of her heart breaking off and falling into the pit of her stomach. Ruby pressed her forehead against hers gently, always so gentle and loving, and it broke Weiss' heart even more.</p><p>"It <em>can</em> be." Ruby pleaded. "Just come with me. We can start a life together. Your father won't find us, and... And he won't control you anymore. I'll protect you, I'll be with you every step of the way. Just please... Stay with me." Ruby's voice wavered, and Weiss' heart skipped a beat when she felt soft lips press against her forehead in a loving gesture. Ruby made it sound so easy, to just pack up and leave the only life she's ever known to be with her. Her father would surely find her and bring her back, and her punishment would be just as severe as the last time they were caught.</p><p>Weiss sighed and opened her eyes to look at Ruby. She was looking at her with so much love and understanding, just like she always did. Weiss' heart was split in two, one for her love, and one for her life as the royal heir she was meant to be. She loved Ruby more than anything- she was exciting, she brought a thrill and joy to Weiss' life that she had never felt before, not with any of those Princes. Ruby was her best friend, the person that stuck by her through everything. She loved her for who she was, and not for her stupid title or for what her kingdom could offer hers.</p><p>Ruby must have sensed the inner turmoil within her, because she pressed forward, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss, Weiss breathing in sharply through her nose. Her heart fluttered its wings, stomach turning inside out at the soft and tender way Ruby kissed her. Ruby held her face as if she would break like glass, and her lips moved seamlessly against hers. Weiss melted into her, wrapping her arms around her neck and causing Ruby to break the hold on her face, only for her to wrap her arms around her waist, bodies slotting together like puzzle pieces.</p><p>They remained connected for a few moments longer, before Ruby gently pulled her lips away, sighing shakily as their lips brushed briefly. Weiss swallowed thickly, eyes remaining closed while they stayed in each other's arms, Ruby's warmth providing much needed comfort.</p><p>"Weiss..." Ruby whispered, her breath fanning out against her lips. Weiss inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, blinking her eyes open to look at determined silver. "As long as we have each other, we'll be okay. Who cares if it's forbidden? All I care about is being with you."</p><p>"Ruby..." Weiss replied, heart aching.</p><p>"Look me in the eye and tell me you want me to go. Because, if you can do that, then I'll leave and I won't bother you ever again. I'll respect your choices, Weiss. I just... Pray your choice is me."</p><p>Weiss shook her head slowly, mind processing everything Ruby had said. </p><p>No, she couldn't look her in the eye and tell her that. Because it would be a complete lie, a fabrication based on fear of her father and fear of taking this leap of faith. She would be lying to herself as well as her partner, and maybe...</p><p>Maybe it was time to start being honest.</p><p>"I can't do that." Weiss said, blinking her eyes open to reconnect their gazes. Ruby flicked back and forth between her eyes, hope shining in them. Weiss felt the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that it would be a mistake, that she had no idea what their future held nor did she know if they would last. Her father might find her again, Ruby might be caught and sentenced to death for converting the precious Princess of the Atlas Kingdom. There were a lot of what ifs and maybes in this scenario, and it scared Weiss half to death.</p><p>But, some things were worth all of that fear.</p><p>"I can't tell you that, because it would be a lie." Weiss said, and Ruby's eyes lit up even more. "But I'm scared, Ruby." Weiss confessed, voice turning soft and small. Ruby held her close in her strong embrace, eyes never breaking apart.</p><p>"I know. I'm scared, too. But I got you, and you got me. We'll get through it together." Ruby replied, a small, loving smile flashing towards her. Weiss felt compelled to smile back, and so she did, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Ruby ran a hand through Weiss' soft but still tangled ivory hair, a shiver shooting down Weiss' spine.</p><p>"Are you sure this is what you want?" Ruby asked quietly. "Because... I need you to be sure. I want us to be in this together, like always."</p><p>Weiss took a breath and nodded, unwrapping her arms from around Ruby's neck, but still staying close to her. She looked into her eyes with a sudden drive, a flash of determination in those ice blue orbs.</p><p>"I want you." Weiss said, and Ruby's breath hitched. "I don't want those pompous, disgusting Princes. I don't want my Father breathing down my neck every single second, I don't want meetings with prissy and stuck-up Kings and Queens that only care about wealth and politics. I don't want any of it anymore. I've never wanted it." Weiss said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "I never wanted this life, Ruby. You know that, and I think it's about time that I... I think of what <em>I</em> want."</p><p>Ruby smiled broadly at her, the proud look in her eyes swelling Weiss' heart to ten times its size. Weiss responded with a loving smile of her own before she turned away, rushing to her bed and digging around underneath it, pulling out a large sack. Ruby bounced on her toes with glee, smile never wavering.</p><p>"This is it, then. Weiss, we're actually going!" Ruby exclaimed, swiftly opening Weiss' wardrobe to start flinging dresses out towards her. One hit Weiss in the shoulder, and she glared at Ruby's back.</p><p>"Hey, be careful! Those are exp-"</p><p>"What in the world is going on in here?"</p><p>Weiss froze mid-sentence, veins morphing into ice when the door swung open, the imposing figure of Jacques Schnee standing there with the most furious expression she had ever seen. He looked at Weiss packing up clothes in the sack, then shot his eyes over towards the wardrobe, where Ruby stood with a few items of clothing draped over her, looking completely helpless and fearful. Her father growled and slammed the door shut behind him, making them both jump.</p><p>"You." He said with a death-glare, pointing at Ruby, who dropped the clothes that were obscuring her. Ruby glanced at Weiss, and her father whirled on her now, wild eyes and angry sneer directed at her. "What have I told you about this... This <em>heathen? </em>This <em>mongrel?</em> I ordered you <em>never</em> to see her again, and this is what you're doing? Planning an escape?"</p><p>"Father, I-"</p><p>"What ideas have you been drilling into my daughter's head, hm?" Jacques shot over to Ruby, catching them both off guard when his hands grabbed Ruby's shoulders in a viper-like grip, a grunt of pain escaping Ruby's throat as she was thrown against the doors of the wardrobe. Weiss gasped and rushed over, only to be pushed back by her father's enormous hand.</p><p>"Father, stop! Stop, please, you're hurting her." Weiss begged, desperately trying to hold him back. But he ignored her, instead slamming Ruby against the wardrobe again, a cry of pain exiting Ruby's mouth. Weiss was pushed away from her father again.</p><p>"My daughter seems to be captivated with you, and for what? No money, no class, and a woman!" Jacques sneered, shaking his head in disbelief. "I warned you both, I let you off last time for the sake of Weiss learning from it, for the sake of getting her to understand what a mistake this was, but now? Now, you leave me no choice." </p><p>Weiss' eyes widened as her father gripped Ruby's red cloak, hauling her away from the wardrobe. Weiss rushed at him again. "No!"</p><p>"I warned you, Weiss. I told you if I saw her again, that would be the end of it." Jacques said, ignoring her pleas. Ruby's eyes shot to her, the fear dancing around in the silver. Weiss looked around her room, desperately looking for a way out, a way to stop him. Her father continued to drag Ruby towards the bedroom doors, and when Weiss looked back at Ruby's face, she saw tears spilling over onto her cheeks. A lump formed in her throat and her heart beat wildly in her chest, the desperation in Ruby's eyes not lost on her.</p><p>Weiss' eyes caught a sliver of hope when she realised Klein had left the silver tray on the table, abandoned along with the breakfast she never ate. Weiss blinked and quickly grabbed it, gripping it in her hands tightly. She glared at the back of father's head, him and Ruby almost out of the door.</p><p>"Let her go!" Weiss screamed, raising the tray and slamming it down on her father's head, causing him to stumble into the door and let go of Ruby's cloak. Ruby immediately shot over to Weiss, the two latching onto each other with their hearts racing. Jacques whirled around and looked at them angrily, and without anymore hesitation, Weiss shooed Ruby towards the window. Her father roared and bounded over to them, Weiss shoving Ruby out of the window and onto the tree branch.</p><p>"Get back here!" He yelled, Weiss already clambering out of the window. But her father caught her ankle, and Ruby caught the other half of her in her arms before she could slam against the harsh stone of the palace. "You're not leaving here! You have a duty, Weiss!"</p><p>"Not anymore!" Ruby shot back, and with a deadly glare shared between them, Ruby whipped out her small hunting knife, slashing at Jacques. It missed his hand considerably, but it scared him enough to let go of Weiss' ankle, Ruby grunting as the weight increased in her arms. Ruby gripped onto Weiss tightly and pulled her onto the sturdy branch with her, just out of Jacques' reach. He roared again and shot away from the window, curses and yells being heard as he rounded up the guards.</p><p>"We have to go!" Weiss said, and with a nod from Ruby, they shimmied down the tree quickly. Once they landed on their feet on the ground, they locked hands and took off running into the forest surrounding the palace, as fast as their legs could carry them.</p><p>By the time they reached the other end of the forest, guards and palace left behind, it was already quite dark. But they kept going anyway, hands still latched tightly and breathing heavy from the running. But, as Weiss glanced to her partner, then behind her at the dense forest separating her from the only life she'd ever known, a life full of misery and hatred, full of abuse and treachery, full of nights spent crying on her bed and hiding her emotions the next day, she realised that she would never regret this moment.</p><p>Ruby pulled her closer, and with small smiles exchanged, Weiss knew things would be okay. She chose for herself, this time. Not for her father, and certainly not for the people of this godforsaken kingdom. It was for her and Ruby.</p><p>This was her life, now, and she couldn't wait to start it with her forbidden love. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Princess and Her Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>day #7, the final day for whiterose week, in the audience list on tumblr is the princess and her knight! it's been so great writing for whiterose the past week because i love them so much, along with the bees they're one of my fave rwby ships. it's been great to contribute for the first time for wrw, and as long as people enjoy the content, im happy. anyway, thanks for reading all of these one shots and i hope you enjoy this one!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Princess, you are required in the Throne Room."</p><p>Weiss furrowed her eyebrows and whirled around to face Klein in her doorway, a frown on her lips.</p><p>"Does my Father have need of me?" Weiss said, biting back the urge to add a splash of snark to her tone. Klein pursed his lips and cleared his throat, clasping his hands behind his back and looking at her with soft eyes.</p><p>"Princess, er... Your Father has departed for the Kingdom of Haven, just this morn'. Did he not tell you?" Klein tilted his head in slight confusion. Weiss clenched her jaw and sighed through her nose, breaking eye contact with him to look in her vanity again, blood boiling underneath her skin.</p><p>"Is that so?" Weiss stated through clenched teeth, and she heard Klein clear his throat again behind her.</p><p>"Yes." Klein replied. "I figured he would have spoken of it, and as usual, that in the event of your mother... Being occupied, all duties defer to you, as you are the only living heir in the Kingdom, at the moment." Klein's voice was soft, and she appreciated that he was trying to be calm with her, but it didn't help her bubbling anger.</p><p>"Whitley is here." Weiss said, scoffing and crossing her arms, starting unfocused at herself in the mirror. Klein let out a soft laugh.</p><p>"Princess, I regret to inform you that your brother is only fourteen. You're an adult, and thus, required for the duties your Father cannot perform." Klein said, and Weiss could have sworn he sounded sad for her. Weiss huffed and stood up from her chair, twisting around to look at Klein, arms still crossed.</p><p>"I'm aware, Klein." Weiss replied swiftly, and the man bowed his head politely. She licked her lips, glancing away from Klein to gaze out of her window for a moment. Of course her Father would do this without informing her- it wasn't the first time, so she wondered why she was at all surprised. Leaving unannounced, sending her mother into a frenzy that leaves her bedridden, so all duties are deferred to Weiss,, like calling meetings or to settling disputes, so on and so forth. It was too much for her to deal with sometimes, but her Father never cared for that. Maybe if he would just <em>warn</em> her, and allow her to prepare accordingly. But, no, he just loves to see her stumble, loves to see her make mistakes in order to hold them over her head afterwards, to teach her a "lesson", as he says.</p><p>Weiss shook her head to be rid herself of those thoughts, sighing lightly. She dug her nails into her arm in order to keep the frustration under control, flicking her eyes back to Klein, who stayed quiet at the doorway, avoiding her eyes.</p><p>"I'll be there soon, Klein. Just a few moments." Weiss said. Klein nodded at her, bowed his head once more out of respect, then turned and left her room. Weiss exhaled slowly, clasping her hands together and resting her forehead on them, taking a moment to herself. She prayed this wasn't another civil dispute within the Kingdom- lord knows that didn't go well last time she was in charge.</p><p>Weiss took another deep breath, then lowered her hands and threw on a stony face, reaching over to her vanity to place her crown on her head.  She brushed down her long ivory hair that travelled past her shoulders, fluffing it up a little. She proceeded to walk out of the room and to the Throne Room.</p><p>Once she arrived, the chocolate wooden double doors opened immediately for her, as if expecting her presence. She cleared her throat as she entered, ignoring the stares of the guards and Knights on her, ignoring the looks several nobles sent her way. Whispers started as she ascended the steps to the Throne, gingerly setting herself down on the chair. She clasped her hands in her lap politely, looking around at the mix of nobles and civilians sprouted around the room, all vying for her time and attention for whatever concerns they had. </p><p>She took a calming breath when the first noble was called up to her.</p><p>"Princess, we call The Duke of the Kingdom of Vytal, Sir Stefan Kaufmann." Her Bailiff called out, reading from the scroll in his hands. Weiss pursed her lips and met the Duke's eyes for a brief second before he bowed to her. She shifted uncomfortably when he raised himself again to look at her, an unreadable smile on his face.</p><p>"Pleasure, Your Highness." Stefan said, and something about his tone told Weiss she wasn't going to have fun talking with him. "I'm delighted I could be given time to speak with you.</p><p>"I'm sure." Weiss uttered under her breath, before she plastered a fake smile on her face, looking down at the man from her perch. "Of course, Duke. What would you like to discuss?"</p><p>"You see," The Duke began. "Vytal's forces have dwindled due to the... Infighting between us and the people of Mountain Glenn." Stefan stated, and Weiss narrowed her eyes at the man. "And, in exchange for your generous assistance of our plight, I will offer you wealth beyond your dreams."</p><p>"Infighting?" She questioned, ignoring the look her Bailiff sent towards her in warning. "You mean, the war your people caused due to sending those... Beasts to desecrate the entire city, and burn it to ash? All because the Duke refused to allow you to marry his daughter?" Weiss leaned back in the Throne, tapping her chin as she spoke. The Duke stared at her with a fury in his eyes all of a sudden, and he grumbled under his breath before composing himself and straightening himself up.</p><p>"That is wildly untrue, <em>Princess</em>." Stefan hissed through clenched teeth, and Weiss raised an eyebrow at his tone. "If your Father were here-"</p><p>"But he is not." Weiss replied, cutting him off swiftly. The Duke sent a deadly glare towards her, and he gripped the front of his leather vest, attempting to remain calm in her presence. "And, frankly, Stefan of Vytal, I find your denial of the truth quite undeserving of my assistance. I understand your forces are in crisis, but Atlas cannot spare any of our own."</p><p>The Duke sputtered in disbelief.</p><p>"Atlas has the largest army of all the Kingdoms!" The Duke argued, and Weiss sighed through her nose to remain calm. Her Father may be easily swayed by promises of wealth, easily manipulated into shoddy deals all because he believes he could obtain the upper hand later on. But not Weiss. Her heart just wasn't built that way.</p><p>"This is true." Weiss stated flatly. "But I reiterate, Sir Stefan. We simply cannot spare forces for a battle that does not involve us in the slightest, for they have already been spared somewhere else. Mountain Glenn have been an ally many a time, and maybe if you were earlier to arrive, you would have beaten the generous offer made by the people of Glenn to my Father." Weiss smiled tight-lipped at him, reeling in her delight when she noticed the flash of anger in his eyes, his blood no doubt boiling at her thinly concealed smugness.</p><p>"Why, you-" He shot forward, and two guards stepped out to grab him by the shoulders, preventing him from launching himself at Weiss. She smiled at him as he was hauled away, his furious eyes never leaving her. "This is not the end, Princess! I will be back when your father returns, just you wait."</p><p>Other nobles whispered as the man was dragged out of the Throne Room. Once he was out of her sight, Weiss relaxed considerably and sunk down into her seat, taking a few breaths. Her Bailiff cleared his throat and leaned down towards her.</p><p>"Princess, are you sure that was wise?" He said in a quiet voice, as to not alert anyone in the room. She glanced at his worried face, then sighed and straightened herself up.</p><p>"It will be fine." Weiss replied. The Bailiff pursed his lips, before sighing and nodding, accepting another scroll from the guard to his left. He unravelled it and read it over, before clearing his throat.</p><p>"Next, Yang Xiao Long of Patch."</p><p>Weiss' brows furrowed when a muscular and beautiful, albeit quite dirty, woman sauntered forward with a grin on her face. She was clad in overalls and boots, with dirt on her face. Instead of curtsying or bowing to Weiss, she simple saluted at her, and for some reason, Weiss didn't feel the least bit offended by this action like most other Royals would. Weiss held her ground, however, and raised an eyebrow at the woman.</p><p>"Why have you requested an audience?" Weiss asked, and Yang shot her another charming smile.</p><p>"Right." Yang said. "Princess, I have an offer for you."</p><p>Weiss almost snorted, which would have been completely inappropriate and unattractive. "You... Have an offer for <em>me?"</em></p><p>"That's right." Yang beamed, and Weiss rolled her eyes, but decided to entertain this woman for a little longer.</p><p>"Yes, because of course a farmhand would have something of use to me." Weiss said. Yang's face flushed and she seemed shocked for a minute, and Weiss allowed a small smirk to overtake her. "I know peasant clothes when I see them, Yang of Patch."</p><p>Yang pressed her lips together and nodded slowly, pointing at Weiss with a twinkle in her eye.</p><p>"You got me there." Yang replied. She quickly recovered and began looking at Weiss with a more serious expression, catching Weiss off guard. "Listen, Your Highness, my offer is... Well, me? And my sister."</p><p>Weiss blinked at the woman, mind promptly going blank. Her? And her sister? What kind of Princess does she take her for?</p><p>"I beg your pardon?" Weiss said, bewildered. Yang grimaced and laughed awkwardly, glancing warily at the guards around her before looking back at Weiss.</p><p>"I mean, um, we would like to live here. In the palace. And before you write me off, we would work for you. I'm great with animals, especially horses, and I'd be very adept at handling all of that." Yang pleaded, the desperation leaking out of her eyes. Weiss tilted her head as she continued. "Patch isn't doing anything for us. Jobs are slowly declining and our mother..." Yang cut herself off, glancing around at the onlookers, before she gulped and shook her head. "Our father has been out of work and we're in desperate need of money. Word on the street is, you need a new stable hand."</p><p>"Yang of Patch." Weiss interrupted her blabbering, the woman shooting her lilac eyes up at her. "I'm... Intrigued, but you've yet to discuss how your sister would benefit me at all?"</p><p>Yang grinned at her. She raised her hand and stuck her thumb and index finger into her mouth, blasting out a whistle that bounced off the walls of the palace, ringing in everyone's ears. Weiss winced, opening her mouth to send this scoundrel away immediately, until the double doors at the end of the room opened, a figure walking into the room. Yang's whistle floated off as the person, clad in sleek but poorly built armour and a unique weapon strapped to their back strode down the carpet that led to the Throne. A helmet obscured the person's face, but when the person stopped right next to Yang, it was clear they were much shorter than her. Weiss pursed her lips in annoyance at this fiasco, flitting her eyes to Yang.</p><p>"If there is nothing else about this sister, Yang of Patch, I-"</p><p>"Wait!" The armoured individual spoke up, their voice much, <em>much</em> higher than Weiss was expecting. They raised their hands and swiftly removed the helmet, Weiss' eyes widening in shock.</p><p>"I'm the sister." The person stated with eyes, a very unique and lovely shade of silver that Weiss had never seen before. Weiss blinked a few times at her, glancing from the girl's cropped red and black hair, to the round rosy cheeks, and then to the plump, seemingly soft lips this person owned. It was only when her Bailiff cleared his throat that she shot her eyes back up to the silver orbs of this person.</p><p>"Your Majesty, this is my sister Ruby Rose." Yang stated, throwing an arm around her and almost knocking her over from the force, Ruby stumbling a little before catching herself. Weiss blinked once more, glancing between the two before deciding to focus on Yang, attempting to ignore the sudden odd feeling in her stomach at the sight of this girl.</p><p>"Right..." Weiss trailed off. "And... What can this Ruby Rose offer me?" Weiss stated, leaning back in her throne and crossing one leg over the other, placing her hands on the armrests of the throne. She glanced at Ruby, whose eyes had trailed down her body as she moved, but when she noticed she was caught, she immediately reddened and looked away, bowing her head. Weiss felt that stir in her stomach again, for an unknown reason to her, and she met Yang's eyes again, the woman shaking Ruby a little.</p><p>"Well, you see, Ruby is an amazing fighter." Yang said with a proud smile. Weiss narrowed her eyes in suspicion.</p><p>"Fighter? She seems... Quite young." Weiss replied.</p><p>"Pfft! Young, shmyoung." Yang said, patting Ruby's shoulder. The action caused the girl to look up again finally, and she met Weiss' curious gaze.</p><p>"How old is she exactly?" Weiss asked more directly this time, and the sisters looked at each other briefly before meeting Weiss' eyes again, a layer of embarrassment in both of their faces.</p><p>"I'm... Seventeen." Ruby said with an awkward smile blooming on her face. Weiss' eyes widened, and she looked at her Bailiff, the man also furrowing his eyebrows at the situation.</p><p>"You're... Aware that the age for conscription is 19, yes?" Weiss stated incredulously, looking between them. Ruby suddenly stepped forward, gathering Weiss' attention. Ruby looked up at her with a fierce determination and a strong stance, causing that weird feeling in Weiss' stomach again.</p><p>"Princess, if I may." Ruby said in a calm voice, and Weiss nodded at her to continue. "I've been training my whole life to fight. I know a lot of things that many of your fighters don't, and I know I'm too young, but <em>please</em> consider an exception. I want to be a Knight, I want to serve and protect the people that need it, especially you."</p><p>"Jumping right to the status of a Knight?" Weiss said in disbelief, huffing at the audacity of this girl. Ruby bit her lip and dropped to the floor onto one knee, looking up at Weiss with pleading eyes.</p><p>"They are paid well." Ruby stated. "But, I want to serve the people, and set an example for people that might not believe in themselves. I've heard your Knights have dwindled in numbers since the last war."</p><p>Weiss shifted in her seat, only slightly aware of that situation, considering her father only told her bits and pieces. But, nevertheless, she nodded at Ruby and the girl continued to look at her with those damned eyes, her heart responding in a very unfamiliar way.</p><p>"I'd like to be given a chance to prove myself. I can fight, and I know it's a big ask from you, and if you send us away after this I understand." Ruby remained in her kneeling position, now bowing her head and looking at the floor instead of at Weiss, which disappointed her somewhat. "But I swear I will take this very seriously. I need to be a Knight."</p><p>The nobles around the room, as well as some guards even, whispered amongst themselves, and Weiss raised her eyes to sweep the room, glancing at every one of them. She pursed her lips, wrestling with many thoughts and feelings in her mind. She had no idea what her Father would do in this situation. He might turn both of them away, branding them heretics and believing them to be mad. Thinking they could waltz in here and ask this of them, despite all of the rules that would be broken if Weiss allowed this to happen.</p><p>But, Weiss wasn't her father, and she never would be. And there was something about this Ruby that fascinated her. Her determination and fierce loyalty to people, which was evident from how she spoke, intrigued her immensely. She seems capable, and... Well, she wasn't hard on the eyes either.</p><p>Weiss blinked at her own thoughts, wondering where the hell that came from. She shook it away and cleared her throat, Ruby whipping her head up at the sound. Weiss took a deep breath as she weighed out the pros and cons in her mind. It was a big risk, and if anything happened to the Kingdom or this girl, it would be on Weiss' head and her father would see her punished severely. </p><p>But, if the world never allowed chances to be given, how could anything change? How could improvements be made, if people weren't given a chance to prove themselves?</p><p>So, with that in mind, Weiss finally stood up from the throne. She descended the steps one by one, slow and steady, Ruby shooting up to be level with her when she reached the bottom. Yang stood next to Ruby, eyes flicking back and forth between them in anticipation.</p><p>Weiss raised her hand, eyes never straying from Ruby's intense silver eyes. She held her hand out towards her right, and without looking, stated, "Knight Captain Ironwood, your sword please."</p><p>Ironwood hesitated for a brief moment, Weiss shooting her eyes over at him.</p><p>"Princess, we haven't even witnessed her fighting technique, we don't even know if she's qualified-"</p><p>"Your. Sword." Weiss' voice was hard and firm, and Ironwood clamped his mouth shut, a twitch to his brow. He eventually sighed and reluctantly unsheathed his sword, handing it to Weiss without another word. Weiss gripped it by the hilt, then turned towards Ruby in front of her, whose eyes shone with excitement, her body vibrating underneath her armour. Yang's face was breaking from the giant smile there, and when Weiss raised the sword, Ruby dropped to her knees immediately, attempting to hide the giddy smile on her face.</p><p>"Ruby Rose of Patch." Weiss declared, gasps erupting amongst the patrons in the palace at the display they were witnessing. "I now declare thee a Knight of the Kingdom of Atlas. You will swear fealty to the Kingdom, and to the King, as well as me. You will serve and protect the people of Atlas, without fail, and you will promise loyalty to the Schnee name." Weiss stated loudly, Ruby bowing her head as she tapped both of her shoulders with Ironwood's sword. There was silence once Weiss finished, the Princess handing the sword back to Ironwood. The man sheathed his weapon and shook his head, avoiding Weiss' eyes.</p><p>"You are now a Knight." Weiss said softly, gesturing for Ruby to stand up. Ruby instantly shot up, much closer to Weiss than before, and her eyes looked even more beautiful and radiant up close than they did when Weiss was sitting on the throne.</p><p>"Thank you, Princess! Thank you so much." Ruby said, clasping her hands together. Weiss swallowed thickly, Ruby's smile almost blinding her with how happy and excited she looked. It... Warmed Weiss' usually icy heart, for a brief second, and it scared her. It scared her, but there was nothing to be done now, because the small ceremony had been finished. Weiss instead attempted to push the feeling away, clearing her throat and steeling her gaze.</p><p>"Just don't make me regret this." Weiss stated, and Ruby nodded quickly.</p><p>"You won't, I promise." Ruby replied.</p><p>They stared at each other for another moment, before Weiss blinked herself out of her reverie and stepped away from Ruby, nodding once at the warrior. She looked to Yang, a loving and proud smile on her face aimed at her sister.</p><p>"Yang Xiao Long of Patch." Weiss said. Yang jumped and snapped her eyes to her. "You will be the new stable hand, and will assist the other farmhands with any duties that need tending to. You will report to the stables fresh tomorrow morning, and I will send a trusted farmhand, Bartholomew, to get you situated. We will figure out rooms soon."</p><p>The sisters looked at each other with beaming smiles, the excitement pouring out of their eyes. They returned their gazes to Weiss and then simultaneously bowed in her direction.</p><p>"Thank you, Your Highness!" They squawked together, and Weiss rolled her eyes without them seeing, turning and ascending the steps to the throne. She settled herself down into it and looked down at the sisters, but more so Ruby, whose eyes locked onto hers and sent a chill down her spine.</p><p>"Audience adjourned, then. We shall be seeing each other often around the palace, I suppose." Weiss declared, a small twinge of excitement shooting through her when Ruby's eyes stared into hers, an unspoken conversation happening unbeknownst to others in the room. She bit her lip and pushed those thoughts away once more, clearing her throat and motioning towards Ironwood. "Please show them around the palace, Knight Captain. And please send Yang to Bartholomew, and then show Ruby the barracks."</p><p>"Of course, Princess." Ironwood said, despite his clear feelings against what has happened. Weiss looked back to the sisters again, and as Ironwood led them both out of the Throne Room, Ruby turned her head one last time to look back at her over her shoulder, beautiful sparkle in her eye. Weiss watched her intently as she left the room, silence enveloping everyone once again.</p><p>Weiss settled back into her seat and cleared her throat to bring everyone's attention back to her. With all eyes on her, and no objections whatsoever to the choices she had made, she plastered a smile on her face.</p><p>"Who's next?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>